


This was not the plan

by Iamaweirdo7



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Didn't feel like listing all characters, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamaweirdo7/pseuds/Iamaweirdo7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel has been in a relationship with Finn for two years now. This is their last year in high school and she expects it to be perfect. Problem is, even though she has been having sex with Finn for about a year, he can't get her off. But maybe Sebastian can.<br/>* first story<br/>*awful summarizer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Rachel!!" Quinn called her name. She shouldn't have come here, she wasn't in the mood. "Yes" Rachel answered.  
"Tell me how its been going with you and Finn." Quinn said  
"Yeah, I want to know too." Kurt said.  
Rachel contemplated if she should tell the truth, she didn't though.  
"Absolutely great!!" She lied again. No one could know of her situation. She was just hard to please, it wasn't Finns fault.  
"That's all?! No juicy details? Because if not, I have a story to tell you about me and Blaine!" Kurt laughed.  
"Kuuurt! You can't just tell all of your personal business. That should be between you and Blaine." Rachel whined.  
"Rachel, be spontaneous. Live a little." Quinn said. "Kurt, do tell all."  
And so Kurt went on to tell about how he and Blaine went to a club and fucked in the parking lot. Rachel tried to ignore it, and the fact that she was throbbing between her legs. She could never imagine doing any of what Kurt was explaining. She couldn't even get off with Finn, why try anything new if she just wouldn't orgasm.  
******  
Later that evening Rachel was at home waiting for Finn to come over. Her dads were on a Business trip again and Finn had suggested sex. Rachel couldn't deny him because he would ask why. She had said a while back that she couldn't get off and he tried harder. It didn't work, nothing worked. Rachel concluded that it was her fault and she had been faking orgasms ever since.  
Finn walked through the door, a box of condoms in hand. "Hi Fi..." Rachel was cut off buy a kiss and lifted into her room. Finn threw her on the bed and ripped off his shirt. It was the same routine every time. Over and over again, every single time. All she wanted was an orgasm.  
Finn put a condom and some lube on (because why even bother arousing her) and pushed inside. Finn made a strangled moan and Rachel was just thankful she was decent at acting. Finn moved in and out while Rachel lay on her back, faking every sound that came from her lips. Finally, Finn releasted, letting out a shout that would leave her neighbors questioning her fathers.  
"I love you Rachel." Finn said.  
"I love you too." Rachel replied. Finn dozed off seconds later and Rachel went to the bathroom to shower. She scrubbed every inch of her body, mumbling about her lousy boyfriend. She did this every time. She was disgusted that she could never get her off, that he could never provide. She just imagin ed what it be like to orgasm, with anyone. She become a lesbian if it meant any release. She'd even have sex with a random guy, anyone who could get her off. Later on she would, of course, remind herself that she is hard to please.  
*******  
Three days later, she's at the Lima Bean, talking to the cashier, Puck, about the test coming up in month. If they didn't pass, they wouldn't become seniors. This was just something Rachel could use to distract herself from her irritation.  
"Hey, Rachel, you mind closing up for me. I have to go pick up my Little brother?" Puck asked.  
"Sure, what do I need to do?"  
"Just lock the doors as soon as you leave." Puck called as he walked out.  
Rachel exhaled. Finally she could be angry by herself. Or so she thought.  
There was a tap on the glass, one Rachel easily ignored. But then it happened again and again, persistently. She turned to look out the window and see Sebastian Smythe, the worst of the Warblers.  
She gave him a short nod and he walked in.  
"What do you want, Smythe?" She asked bitterly.  
"Well isn't someone bitchy today?" He asked.  
"Why are you here again?"  
"I wanted coffee."  
"The barista isn't here."  
"Then why are you?" Rachel turned to face him.  
"I want to be here, Smythe." She stamped her foot.  
"Miss Berry, it sounds like you haven't gotten off in quite a while."  
"Shut up Smythe." She exhaled. How did he know? Was it that obvious?  
"Struck a nerve? I mean have you seen that Frankenstein of a boyfriend you have? I bet he doesn't know how to pleasure a woman." He said. Rachel didn't know why, but the way Sebastian spoke left a damp feeling in her underwear.  
"Like you know how, aren't you gay?" She retorted.  
"I'll fuck anyone that needs me to and something tells me you desperately need me."  
She considers it. She imagines what it would be like to orgasm, for just once. Its just an experiment, she thinks, an experiment to see if she really is hard to please. Rachel doesn't know why, but she yanks Sebastian into her, crashing her lips against his. He doesn't hesitate to respond, kissing back roughly and gripping her hips. He pushes her down "on your knees" he says. Rachel pulls down his pants and wraps a hand around him. She opens her mouth and waste no time sliding all the way down on his cock. Sebastian let's out a squeak and starts moving in and out of her mouth. He's so close but decides that Rachel needs the pleasure; he pulls her up. He wraps his arms around her and pushes her on top of the counter. He snatches off her shirt, his shirt, her skirt and Rachel was left in underwear, because bras are overrated.Rachel sits on the counter watching Sebastian as he slowly goes to his knees. Her eyes widen as she realizes and before she can protest, he's blowing hot air on her, making her moan- an actual moan! He hooks his fingers on the inside of the waistband and slides them down.  
He quickly places his mouth on her, licking and teasing her clit. She feels his tongue go inside of her, in and out. He's sucking and nipping at her clit, and switching to tongue fucking her. She screaming, louder than ever before, and she feels it, an orgasm. It shoots through her in a blinding light and she can't say why she's never tried this with Finn. Finn!! She can't do this, its cheating.  
The thought flies out of her head as Sebastian pulls her off the counter and bends her over it. Every so slowly, he enters her and- thank goodness- she can feel the condom around him. After entering once and groaning loudly, he slams back into her, making Rachel scream in pleasure. Sebastian yanks on her hair and plows into her senselessly and Rachel realizes that this, this is what she has been needing. He puts a hand down between her legs and teases her sensative clit. Her legs start to shake and she arches her back, allowing Sebastian to get in deeper. She comes loudly, with Sebastian following close behind. She milks him for all he's got, her sighs mixing with his and then slowly falling silent. He lifts her back up onto the counter, lapping up all of her juices. He then stands up and kisses her roughly, shoving his tongue in her mouth so she can taste every bit of herself. He could take her home, she thinks, but she knows he won't. Ending the kiss, Sebastian lays a hickey on her neck and gets dressed.  
Rachel puts her shirt and skirt back on, searching for her underwear.  
"We should do that again sometime." Sebastian says.  
"No, never again. I have a boyfriend."  
"That didn't mean much a fews minutes ago." Rachel scoffs.  
"Just think about it." He says, kissing her one more time and walking out.  
Rachel scrubs down the counter and finds her underwear, slipping them on. She rushes out the door and home, she never wants to speak of this. She can marry Finn and be a good wife. She doesn't need to enjoy sex, at least, that's what she tells herself

********  
She woke up, her body drenched in sweat and wetness pooling in her legs. Finn was staring at her. "What?" She asked.  
"I think you just had a sex dream- you were moaning and rolling around, I think you mumbled a name but I couldn't quite hear." He said.  
She thought for a second, then realized that nothing had happened with Sebastian, she hadn't cheated on Finn!   
"Um, it was a sex dream about you, were doing all sorts of things. You let me on top and bent me over tables..." She knew she was lying about who it was and a little about every thing that was done. But she figured if Finn heard all the positions he would want to do them and then Rachel would get what she wants. "We did the 69, we had sex in public, you went down on me-"  
"Whoa, Rach, you know we won't do any of that right?"  
She was taken aback a little, but she didn't let it show. "Of course I know."  
"Right, because missionary is all we need, I'm the man and I should be in control."  
"Exactly, you're the man." And I'm the pushover, she thought.

 

So, that was my first chapter! Gimme some feedback.


	2. Finding Release

Rachel was preparing herself for the start of the school year. She had one week to get everything in order and that included figuring out her love life. She wanted to leave Finn but the thought seemed so unrealistic. Finn was her perfect guy, they were going to get married but now she didn't know. It was _just_ a dream, but she had never been so excited before. Maybe she should try to seduce Sebastian. Rachel could be sexy if she wanted to be and she needed to. Not just that, no she needed to make a bold and brash decision and now was the time. She stood up from the floor where she was stuffing notebooks into her book bag and went downstairs.  
Finn was sitting at the kitchen island, eating cereal- frosted flakes, to be exact.  
"Hey babe." He said with a mouth full of chewed food.  
"Finn, I'm breaking up with you!" She shouted. ' Wow, just like that Rachel, just out like that' she thought to herself.  
"Why?" He asks so calmly, so unconcerned.  
"Because you never worry about me, you never ask what I want, you're so annoyingly self-righteous, and..." She couldn't ruin his pride by telling him about her sexual frustration and she couldn't tell him how over the past year, she just didn't love him as much as she used to. "I just can't Finn, you're too good for me and I can't stay in a relationship when you deserve better."  
Finn stared at her, with a smile, and said "if its what makes you happy." He stood up and walked out the house with his bowl of cereal.  
**********  
News of their break up got around quick. It resulted in questioning messages from Kurt and angry messages from Quinn- she really wanted to be a bridesmaid. Almost the whole glee club called and Rachel resulted to turning off he phone and hiding away in the corner of a public library.

She almost forgot how entertaining books could be, she read two within the three hours. Suddenly, the very person that unintentionally caused her break up just by existing walked by. He hadn't noticed her but suddenly Rachel felt self-conscious. This was the first time she had stepped out of her home in casual wear in a long time. She wore a plan hot pink shirt and black jeans, along with black boots- meant for the winter, but was right in her face when she got dressed.

Even though her stomach had bottomed out completely on site of Sebastian, she pretended to be unaffected. He wouldn't notice anyone, he couldn't read her mind. This train of thought had been going so well until she looked up from her book again and he was standing right above her.

She nearly jumped back but held steady and calm. She wanted him and very badly but she had to go about this the right way. The casual way. Something different from usual.  
"Sebastian, I know I just broke up with Finn but I'm not open for business."  
He snorted. "That's funny but no I came here because I wanted to see you cry. But you're not so I'll wait. Maybe speed up the process. Let's talk about how you'll be alone forever now."  
"Seb, I could have anyone I want and you know it. You really think I kept Finn for so long just because I dress like a school girl?"  
"Are you suggesting that the virgin Mary isn't actually a virgin?" He grasped. Now that Rachel thought about it, she never asked if he was gay. It be a pain if he was. But now wasn't the time to think about that. "That's not what I was suggesting. Get your perverted head out of the gutter. But if you must know, then no I'm not a virgin." "Don't tell me you lost your virginity to Frankenstein?" He smirked. She sighed at the memory. Finn had the time of his life, while she hated it. Not to mention only weeks before she had found out that Finn wasn't a virgin but was still that awful in bed. "Yeah, I did." Suddenly Sebastian looked interested. "Tell me everything. Is he any good." "Sebastian, I'm not telling you anything. You just want a reason to laugh but I'm not giving any." "You sound very bitter. Like someone who hasn't been touched right in a long time." He was whispering in her ear now. "You need me to touch you?" He emphasized on the word 'me'. It was everything Rachel could do to hold in a moan, to keep from giving in. She knew it wasn't a dream this time. "Sebastian, I said I could have anyone I want and that person won't be you." "You sure? Pity sex is all you could get from me." "Bye Sebastian." "Wait. I want you to come to this party. Mainly so I can laugh at your awkwardness and sadness but maybe you'll enjoy it." He handed a piece of paper with an address on it. "Maybe you'll be there, maybe you won't. See you later, loser. She would be there and she would seduce Sebastian. He would want her and not just give pity sex. It's time for Rachel Berry to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty smutty. The reason I didn't rate this story has explicit is because I don't write smut that good and also because I don't know how much sex I'll put in it

Rachel was getting dressed up for the party. While simultaneously Kurt and Blaine were having sex in the bathroom of Breadstix. How did she know? Kurt was texting her during. So basically while Kurt was screaming "faster, faster" close to the edge, Rachel could only hope she got that far tonight.  
She had decided to wear a long sleeve thin shirt and a mini skirt that stuck to her curves. It barely covered her ass but that's what she was going for. People always loved her legs. She got out of the house and in her car in a rush, before her dads could ask. They had been back for a day now and it's been only three since the breakup. On the way there, Rachel thought about Sebastian, the way he whispered in her ear was a fantastic memory. But now it was time to turn the tables. She had worked on her poker face in the last few days. She thought it was good enough to look like she didn't have interest in anything. She had also bought some new lingerie, all lace and covering up very little. She was ready. She arrived and stepped out of the car. There were already people outside, girls dancing with their heels in their hands a guys dry humping them. Rachel was so glad she decided to wear converse. A little tacky but her feet wouldn't hurt. When she walked through the door, her first thought was Sebastian but she had to stay casual so she went to the kitchen in hopes of some alcohol and she found some. At the party she threw last year, she was a needy drunk. Now she didn't really get drunk, she let loose and have fun but she was always aware of what was going on. That's why when she grabbed two shots, she didn't even second guess the decision. ****************************************** An hour later she's on the dance floor rocking and moving against some blonde guy. He's rock hard and poking into her back. She considers going after him for the night but she's got one more trick up her sleeve to draw in a still missing Sebastian. She lets the blonde take her into the kitchen and push her up against the island. She sucks at his neck and he lets out a growl, placing her on the counter and wrapping her legs around her. He grounds himself against her and she considers having him right now, in front of everyone. She lets her willpower take hold and lightly, she pushes the blonde off her and stands up. At that same moment, Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' starts to play. Without her asking, the blonde helps Rachel stand on the counter, where she starts to dance seductively. Everyone in the crowd cheers and Rachel starts to take of layers. The shirt is the first to come off and then Rachel is on her hands and knees, whipping her head around and making eye contact with the people closest. She puts herself in a straddling position, standing on her knees, which are spread out. She drags a lazy finger down her chest and lets out an elicit moan, earning another bout of cheering that consumes the room. Her hands are in the waistband of her skirt when a hand practically yanks her off the counter and into another room; Sebastian. ******************************************* "What the hell were you thinking when you decided that was a good idea!?! Are you drunk?" "No, Sebastian, I am not drunk. I was having fun." "Everyone was eyefucking you!" "I'm single now. People can do that l." She said it factually rather than argumentatively. "What do you want Berry." "Why are you angry Smythe? Can't handle someone being wild. You don't have to worry, I wouldn't give a chance to someone who I knew couldn't handle a challenge." She taunted. He stared at her and his jaw set; hook, line and sinker. "I could fuck the living daylights out of you. I could make you beg for me. You don't know all that I could do to you, Rachel Berry but you would love every second of it." Sebastian seethed with each word and Rachel knew what was coming, made it so that everything would play out like this. "I don't believe it Sebastian." She said. "You should. It's a very dangerous game you're playing." "Prove it." ****************************************** Rachel barely remembered what happened that night. It was all so quick but yet so ridiculously slow and agonizing and frustrating. She knows that she told Sebastian to prove what he could do and he attacked her lips, pushing her against the door. Nothing was loving and passionate, but instead angry, fast and heated. She screamed herself hoarse, reaching the peak several times and it was all better than she ever imagined. He yanked her free of the stupid skirt and paused briefly to look her over. She remembers now that he asked for her bra size and she shamefully answered 'B'. The moment the letter left her mouth, his was already on her breast, her bra ripped off and held in his right hand. Sucking at one and massaging the other roughly. He chucked the ruined bra over and licked his way down her body, stopping right at her panties. Through her panting, Rachel could hear people partying just on the other side of the door. Slowly Sebastian dragged down her panties and even though they cost a fortune, she'd rather him rip them to shreds than take this long. He parted her legs and hooked one over his shoulder. He plunged his tongue into her and she hit a note higher than ever before. He continued his assault and she had to drag her fingers through his hair. He groaned into her, sending ripples and her first orgasm of the night threw her. She squirted on her face. She could feel her face heating up and the panic started to build in her stomach, she was embarrassed. She shouldn't have been though, because Sebastian's eyes were wide and he had a smile when he looked back up. He laps up her juices. She remembers next being thrown on the bed and plunged into immediately, a condom definitely present. He snapped in and out of her, the whole time she was chanting "Seb, Seb". How many positions they were in, she doesn't know. But she does remember him putting his mouth to her ear and telling her to scream his name, loud enough for everyone at the party to hear. That was the fifth and final time she came that night. Now it's eight in the morning and she's in the same bed. Already, just from recalling the night before, she's wet again. She was smart though, if she went after Sebastian, he wouldn't want her, he would toss her to the side. No, she would have to come up with a new pla n and build up even more sexual tension. The bathroom door opens and a freshly showered Sebastian walks out. "Morning sunshine." He says.


End file.
